A dream come true
by Chitoge4life
Summary: Chitoge confesses...


**This is about NISEKOI an anime that I really am obsessed with *squeals silently* It is real good *squeals again* so... NISEKOI is very good at hiding what Chitoge and Onodera feel about Raku so here is that awaited confession (By the way, I am not talking about the manga.)** **I'll let you read the manga to figure out**

 **what exactly happened. So ya...**

 **'ARGHHHH!'** Chitoge screamed and thrashed around in the _'comfort'_ of her bed.

 **'WAAHHHH! Chitoge!!!!'** Seishirou Tsugumi screamed at the sound of her thrashing. She shook Chitoge as hard as possible. She sat up with a perplexed look on her pale skin. **'You scared me to death Chitoge!!!'** Tsugumi dragged her feet back to the couch, where she slept.

Chitoge on the other hand, was panicking she bit her lips in anxiousness. Why? Why was she panicking? She had a terrible nightmare. It wasn't like her to have such an outburst, she dreamnt of Onodera confessing to Raku, it looked so easy when Onodera did it **'Raku... I love you, even more than Chitoge does...'** Chitoge shivered after recalling what happened.

 **'What if... Onodera really does do that, I...I need to make a move now _immediately!_ what if Onodera steals Raku away from me?! What will I do? I need to tell Raku how I feel... OK, I've decided tomorrow... I will confess..I will!' ** Chitoge murmured with anger confidence.

Dawn came, she scampered out of bed and into the bathroom, she grabbed her curling iron and curled her hair with care. She brushed her teeth until there was no trace of morning breath, she filled up the bath tub and soaked her self in the tub until her skin turned all wrinkly, she lotioned her lower legs vigourously. Grabbing her freshly ironed uniform, and wore her comfy winter coat over her uniform slipped on her shoes... **'Gosh! I forgot my ribbon!'** she cried. slammed open her bedroom door and swiped her hand across the bedside table where her ribbon was and tied her ribbon so that it was sticking right up.

 **'PHEWWWW! Ok, I can do this I can...I think...'** Chitoge said stressfully, and with a sigh she took off for school.

 **'Tsugumi! I can't do this!!!!!!'** By the time Chitoge came to school she was already panicking and trembling with fear. **'Do this it's the only way.'** Tsugumi said with an annoyed look. **'Ok... i'll do it...Ok... Wahhhhhh! I can't, can't!'** Chitoge ended up bursting into fear. **'Gosh! Chitoge!'** Tsugumi, as you can tell, was thoroughly annoyed.

After hours of persuading, by Yours Sincerely, Tsugumi;), She managed muster up enough courage to face him.

 **'Raku-kun... Um... are you available after school?'** Chitoge said with embarressment.

Raku's heart throbbed was this _his_ long-awaited confession?

 **'Yeah am...** **I mean I am'** Chitoge chuckled at his sudden nervousness.

 **'Let's go to the beach for a picnic later...Only the both of us...'** Chitoge hesitated and continued, **'Ok?'**

 **'Yes! Ok!** shit... Raku replied.

After school they stopped by Raku's house so that he could get something, a paper bag, file and a very _large_ leather case.

 **'What's that?'** Chitoge questioned doubtfully.

 **'Secret.'** with that Raku headed to the beach with Chitoge by his side. **'We're here!'** The beautiful lush beach was right before their eyes.Spectacular.

 **'Chitoge! I wrote this for you...'** they settled down on their soft picnic mat. Raku took out sheet music from the file and opened the _large_ leather case, a guitar.

 _You're the most beautiful girl in the world..._

 _I want to stare at your beautiful blue eyes,_

 _I want to love you until you're gone_

 _Do you know what it is?_

 _TRUE LOVE_

 _Truly wonderful!_

 _Beautiful!_

 _You are the most beautiful girl in the world,_

 _My life revolves around you!_

 _I'll wait..._

 _I'll wait..._

 _Until you can accept me for who I am!_

 _I love you._

 _my princess..._

He said it, said it all...with the last strum of his guitar he looked up to notice Chitoge in tears **'Chitoge, I meant whatever I said I love you and you are _my princess..._ will you be my loved one?' **this made Chitoge cry even more. Raku inched closer to Chitoge and wrapped his warm arms around her.

 **'I love you! I truly do...I will...be your loved one'** He leaned closer so that he was inches away from Chitoge's lips. It happened, they kissed passionately.

 ** _'I love you ... forever.'_**

 ** _YAY!_ I really hope you like it but I might've made a few tiney tiny errors, but I'm lazy to check it again.**

 ** _I do not own NISEKOI or any of the characters._**

 ** _Next on the NISEKOI confession list is...you'll see ._**

 ** _A dream come true_**


End file.
